Dressing the Part
by denise1
Summary: Written as a joke, first appearances can be deceiving


I reach into the closet, flipping through the dresses hanging there, my fingers trailing over the various materials

Silly moods, chats and procrastination of a fic I'm supposed to be working on are a dangerous combo. Ya want to blame anyone, blame it on the weather. Dodging tornados on a daily basis will do strange things to woman.

Dressing the Part

By

Denise

I reach into the closet, flipping through the dresses hanging there, my fingers trailing over the various materials. It has to be just right, tonight is such a special night and I get to dress up so seldomly anymore. There it is, the blue one. I bought it just last week because I knew it brought out my eyes.

I pull it out of the closet, relieved to discover that it hasn't been wrinkled or creased. I lay it across the bed, along with the matching shoes and make my way into the bathroom, turning off the tap.

I quickly undress and slip into the steaming water, breathing in the soft scent of Jack's favorite bath oil. I take a moment to lean back, allowing the water to lap up over my chest.

Knowing that I'm fighting the clock, I sit up and reach for the scrubby, squeezing some vanilla scented bath gel onto it and work up a thick lather. I run the scrubby over my legs and reach for the razor, making quick work of returning them to my preferred smooth state.

It was hard sometimes, maintaining the basic standards of hygiene with our jobs. More than once I'd be off-world, feeling the dull itching of my legs and want nothing more than five minutes alone with my razor. Jack never complains if I forget or get lax, claiming that the stubble actually turns him on, but I still like to make myself as presentable as possible for him.

I take care of my underarms and dip my head under the water, shampooing it quickly. I am so glad I gave up on trying to look more feminine and cut my hair short. It's so much easier to take care of, and I know that Jack actually likes it short, claiming that the long hair used to get in his way, tickling his nose as we snuggle in bed.

I get out of the tub, making quick work of drying myself off. I sprinkle on some of the talc that matches the bath gel and pad naked down the hall.

Catching a glimpse of the clock I mutter an unladylike curse under my breath. How time flies when you're having fun. I reach for and slip on the underwear then pick up the garter belt, settling it around my waist. I sit down on the bed and grab the silk thigh-highs, carefully scrunching them up and sliding them over my foot and pulling them up my legs.

I can feel my firm calf muscles under my hands and smile a bit. This is one great fringe benefit of hiking all over the galaxy, all that walking is great on the legs and the ass.

I do the same for the other leg, standing up to secure the clips to the garter belt.

I reach for the dress, carefully taking off the hanger and unzipping it. I hold it up over my head and let it slide down my body, enjoying the soft sensation of chiffon caressing my skin. I pull it down and wiggle my hips, letting the expensive fabric settle into place.

I reach behind me and zip the dress, grateful that I can get away without wearing a bra. It would totally ruin the line of the dress. I slide my feet into the matching heels, walking over to the large mirror on the wall.

I run a comb thorough my hair, trying to make the short strands behave. Jack may like it short, but I did prefer when I had a little more to work with.

Knowing that I really only have one style anymore, I give up on my hair, reaching into the drawer for my cosmetic bag. I never wear a lot, a habit from years of military bases and rugged environments. A little powder, a touch of mascara, a kiss of lip gloss accented with a few drops of Chanel No. 5 in just the right places.

Finished with my preparations, I step back from the mirror, trying to get a complete look. Blue pumps over nude silk stockings. Dreamy folds of chiffon floating around slender, muscular legs leading up to a trim waist and a chest that could be bigger. Slightly tanned skin peeking out from the scoop neck and cap sleeves. Perfect. Just perfect.

I hear the unmistakable rumble of Jack's truck pull into the drive and I take a deep breath.

It's showtime.

My heels clicking on the hard wood floor I quickly make my way to the foyer. The door opens as I strike a pose, leaning against the wall, my eyes bright and my hip cocked. He walks in, his attention focused on the deli bags he was carrying. "Hey, big boy," I say, pushing myself off the wall and walking towards him.

He shoots me a look and his face pales. "Crap, was that tonight?"

"Jack?" I ask him, not liking that gobsmacked look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Damnit, Daniel. Carter and Teal'c are right behind me."

Fin


End file.
